


The Knickers Stay On

by phantomlove908



Series: Under The Suit [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Authoritative Merlin, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Cuddling, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Knickers?, M/M, Multi, Not Britpicked, Office Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Eggsy, begging harry, you heard me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Harry’s birthday was coming up. Eggsy wanted to give him something special but was not sure what to do. He wanted it to be different and new, yet still be special.———-Eggsy and Merlin plan a surprise for Harry!! Just what do they have planned?***Read the tags!!!!***These may both be in a series, but they're stand-alone fics.





	The Knickers Stay On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewick/gifts).



> Thank you to @threewick, whom without, this would not be possible!! Thank you for dealing with me, I truly enjoyed it!!

Harry’s birthday was coming up. Eggsy wanted to give him something special but was not sure what to do. He wanted it to be different and new, yet still be special. It was the first time that they would be celebrating a birthday as a couple.

One night, during a post-coital snuggle with his partners he decided to share what was on his mind. He was in the middle of the two other men; Merlin pressed against his back, while Harry was towards his chest, facing him. “I just want it to be special,” he sighed.

Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Anything you decide on will be lovely, dear.” Merlin nuzzled his face on the crook of Eggsy’s neck, “As long as you don’t come back with another bloody fucking mutt.”

“Merlin, that was one time. It’s not like I could let Mr. Pickle II out in the cold during a wild snowstorm.”

“The fact you named him Mr. Pickle the second is extremely disturbing, Haz.”

Harry hummed in discontent, “You are just jealous at how much better I am with dogs. Even JB prefers me over you.”

“That little fucking traitor. I raised him since he was a pup.”

A yawn escaped Merlin’s mouth. “Enough”, he grumbled, “we discuss this tomorrow. Please. We seem to be getting distracted and this is not going anywhere.”

“Very well. Goodnight my loves.”

Eggsy was beginning to feel drowsy himself, “g’night.” His eyelids felt heavy, but he didn’t fight it. Slowly, he drifted out of consciousness due to the radiating heat from Harry and Merlin, along with the steady beat of their hearts.

As usual, Eggsy woke up curled up to Harry, while Merlin was downstairs making coffee.

“Mornin, Haz.”

“That terrible nickname,” he murmured somewhere in between being fully conscious and asleep.

“You love me anyway, just as much as you like my morning kisses.” He leaned in trying to reach Harry’s mouth, but was playfully pushed away.

“Hm, you’d be surprised.”

“You wound me. I thought you loved me.”

“I do. But, only after you have brushed your teeth.”

“Wait, you have a problem with morning breath, but have no issue kissing me after I’ve blown you or Merlin?”

“Even I have standards.”

“Sure you do. Well then, your highness. Thank you for sharing that insight with me. Best get up before Merlin comes.” He untangled himself from the sheets and made his way to the bathroom.

Once they were all sitting at the breakfast table, Eggsy looked at both Harry and Merlin. “So, about last night. I-I just don’t know what to do for you. You spoil me far too much, and I feel like I won’t be able to get you something that’ll matter.

Merlin reached out for his hand, “Lad, there really isn’t much you can do to disappoint him.”

“I'll be happy with whatever you choose. I'll settle for a night in with both of my men.”

Merlin looked at Eggsy who still had an unsettled look on his face. “How about we try a new thing together. Since it is the first birthday we are celebrating as a couple.”

“Do tell, Merl,” both of the older men interlaced a hand with Eggsy’s.

“Well, what about we start doing birthdays gifts together?”

“What do you mean? We both choose something for Harry or somethin?”

“Exactly, love.”

“I love that idea,” Harry smiled brightly.

\---------------

Harry sighed in contempt at how fluffy and soft the towel felt against his skin while drying himself in the bathroom. When he opened the door to the bedroom, he noticed a red box with black ribbon tied around it neatly in a bow, laying on his side of the bed. When he got closer he saw that there was a tag with Merlin’s neat script:

**_Happy Birthday, love. Wear this under your suit. Survive the day and you will be handsomely rewarded._ **

**_~Eggsy & Merlin~_ **

A shiver ran down his spine. This could only mean one thing, of course. They had to be planning something dubious. Yet, he knew not not expect anything less from them. _Bastards_ , he thought. _No wonder it seemed odd that Eggsy would leave early with Merlin._ The boy always waited for him.

With the lightest tremble in his hands he undid the bow and lifted the lid.

Inside was a pair of lacy, black knickers. He swallowed dryly at the thought of wearing them- the feeling already stirring within.

He slipped them on and felt a slight groan leave his mouth at how snug they felt. He turned and faced his reflection in the mirror. The dark material contrasted gracefully with his pale skin. They accentuated his plump arse, and did little to hide his growing erection.

Unconsciously he pressed his palm against the bulge. He had worn knickers in the past with Merlin but he had never been asked to, especially not with Eggsy now with them.

He finished getting dressed in a grey bespoke suit along with a pair oxfords, naturally. He hoped that he would have enough self-control not to come in his trousers like a teenager. These were critical times for Harry Hart and would definitely prove to be a challenging day.

He arrived at HQ and promptly walked into his office; luckily he had only encountered two people before he managed to sneak away.

His breath remained calm, yet his mind was racing. _Harry Hart. Super Spy. Super. Spy._ He took his face into his hands, thinking of how the day could get even more excruciating.

There was a brief knock at the door but it was opened before he could answer. Merlin walked in, followed by Eggsy, who was sporting a big grin on his face.

“Happy Birthday, Arthur. You seem to be forgetting our meeting at the round table.” Merlin spoke as if he didn’t notice how distressed Harry appeared.

He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, “Thank you. There were some minor complications, Merlin.”

“Whatever it is, get a move on. We’re not waiting forever.”

He sighed and stood up, taking slow and deep breaths,

“What part of get a move on did you not understand?”

Harry pouted and began pacing, but the quick sudden movement had been too much for him. A small whine left his mouth but he was far too proud to acknowledge it. Thankfully, Eggsy and Merlin had chosen to disregard it as well.

When they got to the round table his face was flushed and he found himself in a sour mood.

“Happy Birthday,” cried the knights. Harry attempted to feign a smile, but it was not working properly, “Thank you, everyone.”

“Someone’s pissy, is it because you’re getting old,” the agent teased.

“Bors, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, unless you want to be sent to Russia for a year. I keenly remember how much you hated it last time. Just imagine, an entire year. Oh dear, what a pity.” He took his seat and and looked forward.

There was a bite to his tone and Bors retreated, which earned him a mocking grin from Percival. With the exception of Percival and Eggsy who shared a smug grin, albeit for different reasons. The rest of the knights were startled by Harry’s behaviour.

Merlin began the meeting without discussing his actions any further. “Knights, many of you have been extremely reckless. Granted, I understand that there have been occasions that were completely unavoidable. But Bors, your actions have no excuse whatsoever. It seems that you enjoy an explosion on every mission you are assigned. This behaviour must cease or I will have no other choice than to suspend you until you learn. Or, if measures are called for, your employment here will be terminated.”

The meeting dragged on and Harry distracted himself with the matters being presented to him, rather than the bulge in his trousers. At least until he received some messages on his glasses from Merlin.

**_I can’t wait to have you bent over my desk. Begging like the slut that you are. I’ll keep you close to the edge, but I won’t let you come until I say so. You’ll like it, won’t you?_ **

Yet, Merlin was right in front of him speaking to all of the knights. _He must have timed these_ , he thought. Mentally cursing him, his mind wandered to his fantasies regarding the messages, leaving the meeting behind.

The brief gaze from Merlin and Eggsy’s grin acknowledged his suspicions.

Merlin shut the door to his office and locked it. Harry’s face was red and his breath was rigid, the bulge in his trousers was beginning to ache, begging to be released.

“This seems more like a punishment then a reward,” he sighed.

“Patience, love.” Eggsy ran his hands through Harry’s chest as he leaned in to kiss him.

“Eggsy, undress him. Make sure he doesn’t touch himself and that the knicker’s stay on,” Merlin’s voice was stern, but not intimidating.

“Yes, sir.”

The young man didn’t question him and was just as eager to get Harry undressed.

Eggsy made sure to neatly fold each article of clothing and placed them on top of an armchair.

When he finally reached Harry’s belt buckle, the older man was trembling and how close his hands were. All Harry wanted to do was tear everything off and stroke himself until he came, but he knew that would only get him punished and opted to comply. Meanwhile Merlin sat calmly on his desk chair, simply observing.

Once Harry was stripped down to his knickers, Merlin was able to see how much precome he was leaking; the material was wet, which only caused it to stick more. The man was taking deep breaths and his hands had been reduced to fists in order to stop himself from touching. Eggsy was still dressed, just as Merlin was as well.  

“You’re being a good boy, Harry. Eggsy, bend him over on my desk. Then, take out a bottle of lube from the desk drawer on the left. Harry, I want your hands flat on the desk.”

Eggsy helped Harry steady himself as they walked to the desk and positioned Harry like Merlin wanted. Harry’s flush skin contrasted beautifully with the desk. After he had the bottle of lube, he looked at Merlin, waiting for a nod of approval.

“I want you to open him up, slowly.” Harry whined at the end of Merlin’s statement. They were dragging this out too much.  

“Remember, the knickers stay on.”

Eggsy gave a light squeeze to Harry’s bottom and the older let out a small moan. He covered one of his fingers with lube and pushed the knickers to the side. He slowly pushed his finger inside Harry and the man was already begging for more. Gently, he curled his finger, almost touching his prostate, but not really.

Harry was panting and bucked back, trying to get more stimulation from both Eggsy’s finger and the desk.

“Patience, Harry,” Merlin scolded.

“I-I,” he stumbled as Eggsy slipped in a second finger. In between moans, he managed to say, “I’ve been waiting all day.”

After three fingers inside him, Harry was reduced to a sweaty, moaning  mess. His precome had leaked through from the knickers and onto the desk.

“Now, Eggsy, you may fuck him. Both of you cannot come until I tell you to.”

Eggsy did not have to be told twice. Promptly, he unzipped his trousers, took his cock and slicked himself up with lube. He lined himself up and entered him just as rapidly. Harry began to moan and made no attempt to control them.

“You’re so fucking tight, Haz!”

Merlin, as usual kept his composure as he guided the other two. “Harry, tell him how much you want his cock. How you want him to fill you up because of how much of a cock whore you are.”

Harry moaned at Merlin’s words and wanted nothing more than to meet Eggsy’s thrusts, but he couldn’t.

Merlin stood up and walked towards the desk to see Harry’s face. His mouth was ajar, with a smeared pool of saliva that had formed.

The room was filled with Eggsy’s And Harry’s moans and pants which caused Merlin to smile. He always enjoyed the sight of his lovers while they were completely filled with lust. God only how he got so lucky.

Eggsy leaned down to kiss the back of Harry’s neck, roughly nipping at the exposed skin. His hands were tightly gripping the man’s hips. He felt himself nearing his orgasm and did as he was told, “May, I please come, sir?” His breath was hitched and it looked like he couldn’t last much longer.  Harry himself was begging desperately for his own release.

After a beat he turned to Eggsy, “You may, but not you, Harry. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Why,” Harry asked practically sobbing. Being fucked by Eggsy, while his own swollen prick was still being enclosed by the knickers and rubbing on the desk proved to be overstimulating. There were some tears running down his face as he moaned, his begging continuing.

Eggsy gave a few final thrusts until he came, buried balls deep inside Harry. He pulled out and saw how the globs of semen came pouring out from Harry and onto the floor. He walked back until his legs gave up and he fell onto the chair that held Harry’s clothing, his flaccid cock still out. The office was definitely going to need a deep cleaning after their little tryst.

Both of the men were panting, trying to regain their breath. There was only a beat of silence before Harry went back to pleading.

“Merlin, please. Please! I need this!”

Despite his begging, he remained in place. Merlin finally took pity on him.

He picked him up and held him by the arms and whispered, “I’m going to sit you down on my chair, is that okay?” Harry only nodded in response.

Harry landed on Merlin’s chair with a soft thud because of how tired and desperate he was. Eggsy’s semen was still leaking out of Harry but Merlin didn’t complain about how it was dirtying his chair.

Merlin got on his knees in front of Harry and pulled the knickers down to his ankles. Harry threw his head back, thankful that his prick was finally free. Merlin looked up at him as he brought up Harry’s hand and kissed it.

“Feel free to come whenever you want, Harry.”

He took the tip into his mouth, setting a pace for himself until he he was able to accommodate Harry all the way. He was only able to thrust a few times before he felt Harry shudder and tasted his release enter his mouth. Merlin, as always, made sure to swallow every drop.

Harry sighed in relief and looked at him with droopy lids. Eggsy was already at their side and helped Merlin up. They each took a turn kissing Harry.

“Happy birthday,” they muttered simultaneously.

“I must admit, I was not expecting this. Thank you.”

Eggsy flashed a quick grin, “This was barely our first birthday together. We have more to come. I don’t know how we’re going to top this.”

Merlin smirked at them, “Oh, I’ll definitely find a way. Anyway, let’s all get showered and we can sleep in my private bedroom.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
